User blog:Ultraviolets/DamJ:The Baby
"And so it begin again. CJ and Dam are livin the high lyfe in Narnia. They are happily married and kept Delia the Shark as a pet. They thought they were done wit Kaylin, but they were WRONG," Priestess-turned-stripper Lizzy says. ~~ "Dam bb, I made pizza. It's on the counter," CJ called to his once again husband. Damian pratically floated down the stairs, eager to meet his hubby. Delia the Shark growled from the backdoor swimming pool. "Looks delicious hunk-a-dorky. I brought you a new Vixx CD. We can listen to it during our second honeymoon," Damian winked. CJ knew what he meant. They had listened to the first Vixx CD on their first honeymoon, but the sound had been drowned out. "I can't believe I ever thought of marrying that estranged psycho Kaylin. It's obvious I'm in love wit chu Dam bb," CJ kissed his forehead. "Don't kiss my forehead. Rule number 889. No kissing of the forehead," Damian flicked CJ in his eye. It was obvious who dominated this relationship. "I'm sorry," CJ looked down. He had been the one to rule KayJ. It was hard adjusting back to the thought of being the dominated one. A coughing came from the swimming pool. Delia the Shark sounded like she was choking on something. Damian and CJ ran to the back deck, terrified for their beloved pet. Delia the Shark opened her jaws and a bloodied Kaylin fell out, her expression worse than a shark's anger itself. "YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD ESCAPE ME CJ? THINK AGAIN!!!" Kaylin said, sounding like a demon had possessed her. She limped towards CJ, reaching out for him with bloody fingers. "Jesus christ is she on her period or something?" Damian said. His eyes were widened in horror. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY LOVE!" He pounced at her and she turned away. Laughing evilly. "CJ, remember how we did the tango before we almost wed?" Kaylin growled, blood pouring out of her mouth. CJ grabbed onto Damian. "...Yes? I pulled out, you can't be!" Kaylin snickered. "Oh but I am, I'M PREGNANT," she wickedly laughed, a pool of blood gathering at her base. "You won't be for long," Damian growled. "Oh calm down dear Damian, it's not his. It's Cam's! I was cheating on you this whole time!" Kaylin yelled. CJ's face was covered in red, not from Kaylin's blood, but from anger. "You bitch!!!" CJ flew across and wrestled her into the pool. Delia the Shark opened her mouth wide, she wasn't going to let her tasty meal go this time. With a final grunt of effort, CJ pushed her into Delia the Shark's outspread jaws. She gobbled her up quickly, earning a belch. "oo CJ, I've never seen this side of you before," Damian bit his lip. "So can I dominate tonight?" CJ asked, pleading. "No. Go up to our room and get in the handcuffs," Damian pointed upstairs and CJ sulked off. A faint scream is heard where Cam finally figured out he was gonna be a dad. ~~ "And dats how Kaylin finally died, hopefully. This time me slaves caused no trouble. Except Cheese. She still is inchworming. *sigh* oh well, till de next time, period possessed psychos," Priestess-turned-stripper Lizzy finished. She closed the book and dragged Cheese to her dungeon. Category:Blog posts